Dueños de la noche
by Miyandy Izumi
Summary: Éste es un lindo intento de fic en trio amoroso :/ de nuevo XD KakaSakuIta.
1. INICIO

_**Hola! De nuevo yo aqui molestándo :P les dije qu éste año volvería con nuevas historias y ésta es una de ellas ^^ Sólo que... como es un pequeño previo a lo que viene después, el capítulo de introducción es excesivamente corto. Y algo más, el fic está empezándo a estructurarse, así que terminaré primero mis demás proyectos antes de seguirle a éste... y me temo que la espera será hasta mediados de Mayo (u.u) Si puedo antes, antes seguirá su curso ^^**_

_**Por ahora dejen sus comentarios Y/o sugerencias para con el fic ^^ SALUDOS!**_

* * *

><p><span>-DUEÑOS DE LA NOCHE-<span>

BY: MIYANDY

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y su mundo le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a MASASHI KISHIMOTO, sólo tomo sus personajes para hacer una historia alterna por PURA DIVERSIÓN... y al mismo tiempo, ésta historia es de mi completa autoridad y no dejo que NADIE la tome bajo ningún concepto. Si alguien hace caso omiso a ésta advertencia les haré caer un rayo encima! ¬¬**

Sakura Haruno era una mujer joven, con 20 años de edad que vivía sola y tranquilamente en su departamento; hacía algunos años que decidió dejar de ser una mantenida y dedicarse casi de lleno a la medicina, siéndo apoyada completamente por su sensei y quinta Hokage Tsunade-sama.

Aparentemente su vida era tranquila, hasta ese día en que Kakashi Hatake e Itachi Uchiha entraron por su ventana medio golpeados y gritando al mismo tiempo: Sakura ¡¿quieres ser mi novia?

Desde ese momento su vida no volvió a ser la misma, tuvo que cuidar cada rincón de su preciada intimidad, llegando al extremo de casi matar a sus dos 'galanes' cuando descubrió la forma en que se pasaban las noches de su vida.

Éstos dueños de la noche harán todo lo posible por conquistar a la joven de cabellos rosados, trataran de transformar en realidad todos y cada uno de sus locos sueños que amasaron noche tras noche, al verla bañarse tranquilamente en su casa, en una seguridad casi inexistente, y de la cual ella no sospechaba nada.

¿Es sólo cuestión de orgullo, de deseo, de competencia… o es simplemente aquella sensación de anhelo por un sentimiento que ambos se negaron a dejar entrar en sus vidas?

En el momento preciso en que Sakura Haruno se interpuso en una batalla de ego entre ambos personajes, se desató la furia, la pasión y las locuras de dos hombres que estaban perdiendo la cabeza a causa de dos hermosos ojos verdes.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien qué opinan? ¿Seguirán conmigo ésta nueva locura?<strong>

**Y peor aún ¿soportarán la espera? jajaja SALUDOS!  
><strong>


	2. Su cumpleaños

**-DUEÑOS DE LA NOCHE- Versión dos.**

_**Hola a todos.  
>La verdad estoy un poco triste por cómo estaba avanzándo la historia, de manera muy diferente a como yo la tenía pensada en un principio... así que volví a escribirl espero que ésta vez sea diferente jejeje EMPEZAMOS!<strong>_

_**BY: Miyandy.**_

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto y su mundo le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a MASASHI KISHIMOTO, sólo tomo sus personajes para hacer una historia alterna por PURA DIVERSIÓN... y al mismo tiempo, ésta historia es de mi completa autoridad y no dejo que NADIE la tome bajo ningún concepto. Si alguien hace caso omiso a ésta advertencia les haré caer un rayo encima! ¬¬**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO #1 "SU CUMPLEAÑOS"<p>

/~Itachi~/

8:10 pm

De nuevo he vuelto a las andadas (aunque me prometí que no volvería a hacerlo), trato de evitarlo pero es simplemente imposible ésta mujer es de alguna manera embriagante y necesito forzosamente de ella, de su vida, de algo que me hace falta que no sé qué es pero estoy seguro de que ella lo posee.

"SAKURA HARUNO"

Ese delicioso e irritante nombre me hacía perder la razón.

Una mujer de 1.61m de altura, aprox. 45kg de peso, la piel más blanca que he visto, piernas largas, una delineada y muy bien torneada figura (una delicia).

Una mujer casi desvestida en un pequeño vestido rojo y zapatos de tacón blancos (una locura), se miraba vanidosamente en el espejo tratando de gustarse a sí misma (un verdadero pecado).

Se había probado al menos tres vestidos, infinidad de zapatos y peinados, sin contar las innumerables veces en las que casi opta por salir en shorts.

Yo estaba fascinado con verla, para mí con todos los conjuntos se veía hermosa (aunque apetitosa sería una mejor definición), aunque sin duda ese vestido la hacía ver… _inocente_tan hermosamente inocente que con gusta pecaría con ella o le haría ver que la palabra _pervertido_ crea un nuevo significado con tan sólo verla.

¿Acaso no se da cuenta lo que hace? ¡Cualquier mujer cuerda sabría que no se debe usar un vestido tan corto y con la espalda descubierta sumado con tacones y mucho menos en primavera! Pero es obvio que ella no sabe el significado de la palabra "tentación" o de lo que puede significar el color rojo en un hombre… o en mí.

Creo que es un día especial, puesto que en las dos semanas que lleva en su departamento nunca la había visto cambiarse tanto de ropa; generalmente su descontento es con su cabello o con su maquillaje (haciéndola a veces bañarse de nuevo). Pero hoy es diferente, se está esmerando demasiado por verse bien y aunque a mí me fascina, al mismo tiempo me hace sentir unos extraños y confusos celos terribles de tan sólo imaginarme para qué o para quién se está arreglando tanto.

De pronto puso una cara de media satisfacción en su rostro y salió de su departamento, estaba un poco aturdido, pero conseguí seguirla (siempre desde la obscuridad). ¿Cómo puede salir tan confiada a éstas horas de la noche, sola y con ese vestido que pide a gritos ser arrancado?

Su camino se detuvo en un extraño lugar, con mucha gente afuera, que tenía un gran cartel que decía: Konoha en letras color azul neón. Ella entró con facilidad, al parecer la estaban esperando, lo que generó que el bullicio de gente afuera se dispusiera a protestar.

Lo próximo que hice fue volar a mi casa (bueno, casi volar) y cambiarme, ¡Por supuesto que no iba a dejarla sola en ese lugar!

Me puse una camisa azul marino y un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, dejé desabotonados los primeros dos botones de mi camisa, dejando el pecho al descubierto (de algo tenía que servir ser Uchiha y ser guapo ¿no?) Me puse unos zapatos negros también*; traté de cambiarme el peinado, pero simplemente es imposible verme más guapo que cuando lo traigo amarrado en una coleta baja, así que volví a dejarlo en su lugar y volví lo más rápido que pude al lugar.

Me acerqué y por suerte encontré a una linda mujer rubia que me miró con el mismo gusto que se ve una paleta de hielo en una sequía. (Debía ser casada o viuda, puesto que no recuerdo haberle coqueteado en algún momento de mi vida) La fortuna me siguió sonriendo, puesto que ella me dejó pasar sin ningún problema.

El lugar por dentro era mucho más extraño delo que es por fuera; había unas cuantas mesas con sillones en forma de "C" y se encontraban en los extremos. Justo al fondo en la parte más alta, se encontraba un joven con audífonos grandes que jugaba con unos discos negros y muchos aparatos todos igualmente raros. El resto del lugar era un espacio amplio con cuadros de colores en el suelo, en el cual se encontraban muchas personas bailando y con manchas fluorescentes*.

La música resonaba en todo el lugar, era una melodía pegajosa, pero desafortunadamente no la conocía.

-¡Hey, Hey!- decía el tipo de los audífonos mientras cesaba poco a poco el volumen de la música -¿Cómo va la noche?- por alguna razón el lugar se llenó de gritos –Muy bien, muy bien, bueno me informan que acaba de llegar una señorita que cumple hoy 20 años –de nuevo más gritos –así que invitemos a la pista a la señorita Sakura Haruno que junto con Ten Ten, Hinata Hyuuga e Ino Yamanaka pasarán a bailar ésta espantosa canción –ahora el lugar se llenó de risas –Lo siento srita. Yamanaka, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de porqué le gusta ésta canción. ¿Listas? ¡Empecemos!

Ahora la música empezó a sonar más fuerte, la tonada se escuchaba pegajosa. De pronto comencé a sentir arder levemente mis mejillas, Sakura y las demás bailaban muy bien, movimientos lentos un poco tortuosos.

Cada vez que te acercas a mí  
>Me detengo y no puedo seguir<br>Me provocas locas ganas de tocarte  
>Me provocas locas ganas de empujarte<p>

Cada vez que te acercas a mi  
>Hey ya no sé qué más decir<br>Me provocas locas ganas de alcanzarte  
>Me provocas locas ganas de olvidarte<p>

Sakura estaba algo roja, pero se le veía muy a gusto. Hinata parecía un foco rojo, pero igual se movía con gracia y un poco de sensualidad; de no ser que es pariente del idiota de Hyuuga, creo que también habría hecho lo posible por levarla a la cama.

Me haces sentir algo que  
>Algo que eriza la piel<br>Es como un fuego interior  
>Que me quema<p>

Me haces sentir algo que  
>Algo que eriza la piel<br>Es como un fuego interior  
>¡Que me quema!<p>

De pronto comencé a sentir una palpitación inquietante en mi pantalón, la música estaba comenzando a elevar mis más obscuros deseos, éstas mujeres estaban echando fuego, la música era tan sensual y ellas llevaban ritmos impresionantes, logrando que todo el lugar comenzara a chiflar y a gritar "piropos" algo picosos para las mujeres ¿por qué el tipo ese se quejó de la canción? ¿Acaso estaba loco o era gay?

Como perro gato  
>Así día y noche<br>Somos negro y blanco  
>Vivimos al reproche<p>

Como perro y gato  
>Así agua y aceite<br>De la Z a la A  
>Somos tan diferentes<p>

¡¿Pero qué demonios!?

Me haces sentir algo que  
>Algo que eriza la piel<br>Es como un fuego interior  
>Que me quema<p>

Me haces sentir algo que  
>Algo que eriza la piel<br>Es como un fuego interior  
>¡Que me quema!<p>

Aunque las chicas llevaban la canción a otros niveles, he de admitir que está terrible esa canción, el coro arruinó todo el toque de algo que pudo haber tenido al ver a dos hermosas chicas una zorra y una tímida moviendo sus caderas tan embriagantemente, que mi humor volvió a como estaba antes.

Como perro gato  
>Así día y noche<br>Somos negro y blanco  
>Vivimos al reproche<p>

Como perro y gato  
>Así agua y aceite<br>De la Z a la A  
>Somos tan diferentes.<p>

Bueno, al parecer la canción terminó por fin, y las luces se volvieron un poco más claras y pude verlas a todas.

Sakura se veía simplemente apetitosa en ese vestido rojo.

Ten Ten (de quién acababa casi de darme cuenta que estaba ahí) llevaba un vestido blanco escotado y con una abertura desde medio muslo hacia abajo, pareciendo que cortaron mal su vestido a propósito para que pudieran verle las piernas. Llevaba sus famosos chongos y zapatos altos de tacón.

Hinata iba con un vestido azul obscuro con dobles tirantes, largo, dejando solo al descubierto una parte de su espalda. Sencilla, pero preciosa.

Ino iba con un vestido bastante grotesco. Tenía una abertura justo a la mitad de su busto, así como una abertura de su pierna izquierda (mostrándola toca y un poco de su ingle), el vestido y los zapatos (también de tacón) eran negros.*

¿Acaso están locas? A cuatro mujeres tan bellas y sexys deberían prohibirles estar en ese mar de hormonas al que me estaban arrastrando.

-¡Muy bien chicas gracias! Un aplauso para éstas cuatro preciosas. Ahora sigamos con la música, disfrutemos de la noche y ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura! Está va por ti-

La música arrancó de nuevo y esta vez, sentí que Kami me estaba mandando una señal en cuanto a la peli rosa.

Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my ah ah<br>Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my breath<p>

Ella era simplemente maravillosa, bailaba demasiado bien, se movía con gracia, sensualidad, brillaba como sólo ella sabría hacerlo, no sé si es por el hecho de que hoy está destejando su cumpleaños o porque simplemente ella sabe ser autentica.

Ooh  
>I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to<br>Now you wanna act like you don't know what to do  
>After I done done everything that you asked me<br>Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
>Moved so fast, baby now I can't find you<br>Ooh  
>I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you<br>All that talk but it seems like you can't come through  
>All them lines like you could satisfy me<br>Now I see where believing you got me  
>Gave you the wheel but you can't drive me<p>

No pude evitarlo, así que salí a su encuentro, por unos momentos olvidé que ella no me había tratado, que nunca habíamos platicado (salvo la vez que tropezó conmigo), que ahí estaba Ten Ten, olvidé que iba con sus amigas, que era su cumpleaños, olvidé todo… quería ser el absoluto dueño de todas y cada una de sus noches.

Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my ah ah<p>

Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my breath<p>

Y justamente así me hacía sentir, que perdía el aliento cada vez que la tenía peligrosamente cerca.

Comencé por llegar hasta ella, y meterme entre sus amigas, bailándole peligrosamente cerca total quería hacerla saber que la deseaba y que quería que fuese sólo mía.

Ella encantada me siguió el juego.

Ooh  
>Two things I don't like when I'm trynna get my groove<br>Is a partner that meets me only halfway, and just can't prove  
>Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim<br>Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
>To put it on me deep in the right direction<br>Ooh  
>You understand the facts that I'm trynna give to you<br>You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
>Didn't momma teach you to give affection?<br>Learn the difference from a man and an adolescent  
>It ain't you boo, so get ta steppin'<p>

Era totalmente increíble, ninguna mujer me había eclipsado de esa manera; con gusto podría olvidar mi rango y hacerla vivir noches de pasión intensa; deseaba hacerla vivir cosas que nadie le han hecho sentir, poderla pervertir un poco, mancillarla como se fuera un poco de plastilina en busca de arte.

Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my ah ah<br>Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my ah ah<br>Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my breath<p>

Y eso estaba consiguiendo, hacerme perder el aliento (esperen ¿no se supone que yo debía hacerle perder el suyo?), pero ella estaba de lo más tranquila, jugando conmigo, danzando peligrosamente en territorio enemigo, con una inocencia casi perfecta, ignorando por completo con quien estaba bailando.

If you can't make me say ooh  
>Like the beat of this drum<br>Why you ask for some?  
>You ain't really want none<br>If you can't make me say ooh  
>Like the beat of this groove<br>You don't have no business in this  
>Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed<p>

El juego cambiaba, ahora yo la haría perder las emociones. Opté por besarle delicadamente el cuello, ella se estremeció bajo mis caricias, metí mi mano con suavidad en su vientre, el tacto por supuesto fue glorioso, ya lo estaba deseando (desde la primera vez que la vi desnuda).

Sentí sus mejillas arder, justamente el efecto que causo en todas las mujeres, me estaba fascinando, era mía y si no de algo estaba seguro: iba a serlo.

Come on, breathe with me, ah, Darkchild, come on

Ella me siguió de inmediato, rozó accidentalmente sus manos en mi pecho; juntó su cadera a mis piernas dando sólo un ligero roce.

¡Vaya si me había equivocado con esta mujer!

Sin duda sabía lo que hacía, cosa que me volvía loco.

Aun así deseaba tomarme mi tiempo, ella sería mía, no sabría cuánto tiempo, pero al menos duraría mucho más que las demás. Esperaba que su aroma me embriagara hasta perder la conciencia, hasta volverme loco y que durara mucho más.

Ella también empezó a sentir deseo, la música y el baile mismo nos dieron pauta a algo más, podía sentirlo.

Volteó a verme y sus ojos verdes me hechizaron, caí rendido ante su mirada, su leve sonrojo, su falta de aire y su apetecible boca abierta… tan _tentador_ que casi olvido que iría paso a paso… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué más da? Un beso no le hará daño a nadie.

Comenzamos a bailarnos de una manera un tanto _íntima_un poco de espectáculo barato, pero por lo que vi, a nadie en ese lugar parecía molestarle. Estaba acercándome a ella poco a poco, mientras la tomaba con firmeza por su cadera, por fon tomaría una prueba de lo que he estado observando desde hace semanas.

Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my ah ah<br>Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my ah ah<br>Can you keep up baby boy?  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Bring the noise  
>Make me lose my breath<br>Hit me hard  
>Make me lose my breath...<p>

¿Por qué me había tardado tanto en besarla? Fácil, le estaba dando probaditas de lo que era volverse loca por mí, pero ya había sido demasiado coqueteo durante una canción. Poco a poco el volumen de la música comenzó a bajar, y las luces se apagaron de pronto, al parecer me estaban dando una oportunidad de oro y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su respiración estaba entrecortada… sin duda ésta es una oportunidad para descubrir porque no lograba sacarla de mi mente, porque tenía una fastidiosa necesidad de visitarla noche tras noche a verla ducharse, desnudarse o dormir en su pequeño departamento, ocultándome en la profundidad de la noche, en el silencio de una casa abandonada, justo frente a ella.

Estaba a punto de besarla así que cerré los ojos y me acerqué lenatamente… tardé varios minutos antes de sentir sus labios aprisionar los míos. Por un momento creí que estaba a punto de no besarme pero sabía al mismo tiempo que ella no podría resistirse a mis encantos y el baile de ésta noche me lo demostró.

Sus manos tocaron mi cara acariciándome con familiaridad, estuve a punto de volverme loco por ella, pero algo dentro de mí me obligó a separarme de ella, a correr lejos de ella; cuando abrí mis ojos descubrí la razón.

-Hola Itachi- me dijo Ten Ten con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su moreno rostro.

Sus ojos destilaban lujuria, deseo puro y yo en lugar de corresponder el sentimiento me llené de rabia y del asco más puro al darme cuenta de que la había besado a ella en lugar de Sakura.

Volteé en todas las direcciones disponibles buscándola y la encontré bailando con Kakashi Hatake… ese espantoso peligris con cara de vago (quién según toda la aldea es mi único rival en cuánto a belleza, genialidad y deseo) y yo juraba por todo el clan Uchiha que ese poca cosa de hombre iba a ser mi próxima víctima.

Estaba tan molesto de que arruinaran mi primer beso con ella, que no me percaté que una morena seguía cerca de mí, entablando una conversación en la cual yo no deseaba ser partícipe.

-Me quedé con la idea de que te gustaban más las mujeres "interesantes" Itachi-

-Y así es Ten Ten, pero mi esquema de 'interesante' no implica habilidades de alcoba.- le escupí sin pensar, ganándome por obvias razones una buena bofetada.

Con mucha fuerza me arrastró a un obscuro lugar, era una ventaja que ella no le gustara hacer escándalos.

-Mira, tienes suerte de que ninguna de ellas se enterara de que tuve la genial idea de dejarme enamorarme de ti, sino créeme que la dulce _Sakurita_no te hubiera permitido acercarte de más-

-No te hagas falsas ilusiones Ten Ten, no se los dijiste tú sabes muy bien por qué-

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente, ¡claro! No le convenía admitir en voz alta que estaba seduciéndome y a Neji al mismo tiempo.

-Además, yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que a mí se me antoje querida. No como tú, que estás tan embrujada por el Hyuuga que ni te has dado cuenta de que él está enamorado de Karin, la peli roja esa que sabe mucho más de lo que ya te enseñó-

Estaba a punto de amenazarme, lo sabía de sobra, pero no se lo permitiría.

-¡Dí lo que se te antoje, dile incluso a Sakura quién soy y qué fuimos! Pero déjame decirte que sales perdiendo más tú que yo, porque yo estoy soltero, yo no he engañado a nadie y no estoy metido en las noches en casa de alguien tan sólo por las "ocurrencias" en su cuarto.-

Ofendida de nuevo me golpeó, propinándome semejante golpe con su chakra que estuve seguro que me tiró al menos dos dientes.

-Tal vez, pero no me he acostado con todas las mujeres vírgenes de Kohoha.-

-¿Estás segura que me acosté con todas ellas?- le dije, se quedó callada, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de mi vida al 100% -Entonces no hables lo que no sabes, ya te dije que yo no soy como tú.-

Me alejé de ella y salí del lugar, ésta había sido una fatídica noche y ni siquiera había podido felicitar a la cumpleañera, me robaron su beso y estoy seguro de que si me vuelvo a encontrar a Ten Ten, terminaría usando una dentadura postiza.

Antes de llegar a casa opté por dejarle un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños a la dulce Haruno, después de todo ¿cuándo volvería a cumplir 20 años?

/~SaKuRa~/

Después de ésta maravillosa noche a lado de tan excelente compañía, me fui a casa a tratar de descansar.

Tarea que fue casi imposible de cumplir, puesto que Ino deseaba seguir el festejo, pero ya me encontraba demasiado cansada para poder seguir bailando. Además de que esas margaritas me dejaron un poco mareada y casi no podía sostenerme en pie.

Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia, el peligris más excéntrico de toda Konoha, se ofreció a llevarme a casa con la excusa de que quería asegurarse de que llegara bien a mi destino.

Tardamos un poco en llegar aún más teniendo en cuenta de que el lugar no estaba retirado de mi casa, pero el camino no fue tedioso. Yo estaba más que acostumbrada a Kakashi y sus interminables silencios, no en vano había sido alumna suya durante tantos años, así que fue un camino largo pero sencillo pues estaba acompañada de un joven bastante atractivo que me protegía de los peligros de la noche y al mismo tiempo me rodeaba una sensación de familiaridad.

Llegamos a mi departamento, le invité a entrar por un poco de agua o un café a manera de agradecimiento por su compañía y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando comenzó a llover; contra todas sus ganas Kakashi aceptó pasar esa noche conmigo alegando que "de todos modos ya estaba cansado".

De sobra sé que Kakashi se siente cómodo estando semi-desnudo, pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a su desenfado así que le presté una de las pijamas que fueran de mi padre para que se cubriera su cuerpo y me salvara de encerrarme en mi habitación por el resto de la noche.

Le mostré dónde estaban la cocina, el baño y le dije que estaba en su casa, que no se sintiera incómodo.

Después de contestar con su mirada vaga, me dispuse a bañarme y a quitarme todo rastro de maquillaje en mi rostro. La ducha fue más bien corta, pero me hizo olvidar que no estaba sola, así que con toda naturalidad me salí envuelta en una toalla hacia mi recámara, encontrándome al peli gris acostado tranquilamente en mi cama… con el pecho completamente descubierto.

-Te has convertido en una chica sumamente sexy _Sakura-_ me dio despacio y con voz ronca.

Yo por supuesto me puse del color más rojo furioso que se puede encontrar en el mundo, traté en vano de no mirarlo y de cubriré el cuerpo que estaba examinando poco a poco con su sharigan, haciéndome sentir por completo desnuda.

-¡KAKASHI!, ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué estás medio desnudo?- le grité con brusquedad.

-Vengo a desearte buenas noches y a decirte que la ropa me queda chica, así que dormiré en calzones, es decir, era para que no te sorprendieras… pero veo que soy yo el que no podré dormir hoy- me dijo con su mirada vaga.

Me miró otro poco y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir y al encontrarse en el marco de la puerta se giró y me dijo con una voz fría y muy baja:

-Debes tener mucho cuidado estando aquí tú sola, alguien entró a dejarte eso- dijo señalando las almohadas en mi cama- y estoy seguro de que si entró con tanta facilidad, no es la primera vez que te visita.- se volteó hacia el pasillo y con soltura dijo- por cierto, tienes un hermoso conjunto color rojo, le va delicioso a tu piel-

Me quedé como congelada por un momento, pensando en el ramo de flores que estaba sobre mi cabecera cuando escuché la última frase y me puse casi de color morado debido a la vergüenza ¿cómo es que vio mi ropa interior, o más bien cuándo la vio?

Me apresuré cerrar con llave mi cuarto y tras suspirar cansadamente me acerqué al ramo.

Era un sencillo pero bonito arreglo de rosas rojas que decía:

"_Feliz cumpleaños hermosa, que estás rosas iluminen tu bello rostro de color rojo. Atte: Tu guardián nocturno"_

Por un momento creí que era una broma, pero Hatake tenía razón, alguien invadió mi privacidad y debía tener precauciones… pero antes, debía ponerme algo de ropa.

/KAKASHI/

-Mataré a quién sea que esté espiando a Sakura- resoplé por lo bajo con bastante mal humor, no iba a dejar que nadie se acercara a ella y mucho menos que la trataran de dañar.

Así que con sumo cuidado coloqué por toda su casa pequeñas cámaras para vigilar a cualquiera que tratase de meterse con ella…

-En cuanto se duerma, instalaré unas cuantas en su cuarto- dije sonriente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta rán!<strong>_

_**¿Y ahora cómo ven la historia?  
>Realmente si se pueden dar cuenta no cambié casi nada, salvo la actitud de Kakashi. El capítulo que ya había publicado ayer me gustó mucho, pero estoy segura de que esa versión de Kakashi da para más, pero en una historia completamente diferente, así que escribiré otra historia basándome en el porqué Kakashi siempre está serio :O Que espero se me dé bien.<strong>_

_**Sin más por ahora... ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero sus reviews y ya saben, dudas y comentarios completamente recibidos!**_

_**Nos leemos el siguiente.**_

_**Saludos desde México!**_


	3. Itachi Uchiha

**-DUEÑOS DE LA NOCHE-**

_**Y con ustedes, el segundo capítulo de éste fic que ahora SÍ se esta reestructurándo XD disfrútenlo!  
>BY: Miyandy.<strong>_

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto y su mundo le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a MASASHI KISHIMOTO, sólo tomo sus personajes para hacer una historia alterna por PURA DIVERSIÓN... y al mismo tiempo, ésta historia es de mi completa autoridad y no dejo que NADIE la tome bajo ningún concepto. Si alguien hace caso omiso a ésta advertencia les haré caer un rayo encima! ¬¬**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO #2 "ITACHI UCHIHA"<p>

**N.A:** **Para hacer "más divertido" el fic, les modifiqué las edades a los protagonistas (espero que Masashi Kishimoto me perdone jeje) (Kakashi - 26 años), (Sakura – 20 años), (Itachi – 24 años)**

"_Mi primera vez fue con ella"_

Soy un Uchiha.

Supongo que eso debe ser un plus, soy un genio y soy joven; me considero uno de los más atractivos de la aldea, aunque claro no todos opinan así.

Las mujeres de la aldea consideran que mi única "competencia" es el misterioso ninja que copia: Kakashi Hatake… aunque yo en realidad lo veo como una simple y pobre competencia.

Yo soy hábil, inteligente y muy atractivo. Él más sin embargo es misterioso, engreído y muy pervertido (quizás sea la mala influencia de Jiraya-san) y sé que algunas mujeres como Anko Mitarashi encuentran 'sexy' a Kakashi, pero insisto ¿qué tiene de interesante un hombre tan desinteresado por la vida?

Hoy estoy aburrido, así que salí a pasearme por la aldea.

Bueno no debería contar como un paseo en sí, pues la conozco a la perfección, pero necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y salir de mí aburrida casa y del fantasma de mi hermano que sigue atormentando a mis padres.

Desde siempre me he sentido solo, gracias al mote de "genio" que se me ha sido impuesto; creo que la vida hubiera sido sumamente insoportable de no ser por una sola cosa: mi muy preciado don de atraer a las mujeres. Admito que en un principio fue algo sumamente vergonzoso, incluso llegó a ser bastante fastidioso, pero cuando pude ver lo sencillo que era ser admirado, la facilidad con la que olvidaban mi rango y hasta lo sexy que se oye cuando me dicen "Ita-san", fue cuando comencé a apreciarme de verdad y a verme como algo más grande que un simple ninja o anbu.

Las mujeres son hermosas, pero son flores de un solo aroma que dejan por completo su fragancia ante cualquier estímulo, cómo por ejemplo un beso.

Me volví coleccionista de mujeres, algo que me agradaba… las más hermosas siempre se desvanecían ante un beso, pero no podían tener nada más… puesto que su aroma era expulsado por completo; las menos agraciadas tan sólo con unas cuantas horas de galantería era más que suficiente para que me aburrieran; las inteligentes más sin en cambio eran un poco más alocadas, llegando a fascinarme incluso un par de días… pero no más.

Estuve conquistando a casi toda la aldea (al menos en cuanto a las mujeres vírgenes) excepto por Ino Yamanaka; esa mujerzuela se me figura tanto a Anko que en verdad me repugna. A hecho de todo por tratar de conquistar a mi hermano, incluso meterse desnuda a MI cuarto en lugar del de Sasuke, una experiencia nada agradable.

Unos piropos algo elevados en tono lograron sacarme de mi ensoñación (he de admitir que las mujeres casadas son unas lujuriosas de lo peor), incluso tuve tres invitaciones de alcoba, pero ese no es tan mi estilo, pues han pasado más mujeres por mis labios que por mi cama; pues en realidad sólo he estado físicamente con unas 4 mujeres; quienes me opusieron más resistencia que las demás.

La desventaja de ser tan mujeriego también existe y el precio a pagar tiene un solo nombre: Ten Ten…

Ella estuvo a punto de atraparme, era linda, tierna, fuerte, inteligente… incluso interesante, pero cuando decidí a besarla por vez primera, su aroma me supo agrio, amargo, hasta doloroso.

La besé por despecho, puesto que otro "genio" llamado Neji Hyuuga estaba enamorándola, y la besó frente a mí con pasión y deseo… era obvio que sólo la deseaba para que nadie pusiera en entredicho su sexualidad.

Así que se la arrebaté y la besé.

Pero el sabor de Neji aún estaba en sus labios, así que no pude realmente disfrutar ese beso, pues su aroma ya me lo había robado otro.

Ella decidió salir conmigo y alejarse del Hyuuga, pero nada fue lo mismo, él insistió hasta lograr acostarse con ella una y mil veces, sólo por diversión; así que ella fue lo más doloroso que viví con una mujer. Digamos que fue lo más lejos que pude llegar en cuanto enamoramiento, desgraciadamente… ella no logró olvidarme del todo, así que ha seguido insistiéndome para que seamos novios oficiales, pero para mí no es agradable probar algo que otro ha dejado a medias.

Y fue justamente por su culpa por la cual yo me volví un patético vouyerista, a la espera de la noche buscando saciar mi locura y mi necesidad de Sakura Haruno.

Mientras una señora divorciada se acercaba con un poco de discreción a proponerme una noche en su cama ella llegó hasta mí jalándome hacia un lugar apartado.

Llevaba un bonito vestido corto color negro y sus famosos chonguitos en la cabeza, al parecer quería ir a la feria que cada primavera se montaba en la aldea oculta de la hoja y al verme ahí muy bien acompañado, no dudo en mostrarme lo celosa que estaba, a pesar de todo la encuentro linda, pero no puedo evitar sentirme asqueado por ella.

-¿Qué quieres Ten Ten? ¿Acaso no hay alguien esperándote para comprarte un oso de peluche o algo igualmente cursi?- le preguntó con aburrimiento.

Ella frenó en seco y volteó a verme, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, porque en ese momento comenzó a sonar su celular, yo de sobra sabía quién era… pero decidí molestarla un poco.

-¿Una llamada importante? –le dije burlonamente- contesta, no creo que quieras que Neji se moleste contigo y venga a buscarte personalmente-

-¡No es Neji! –Me gritó sonrojada- y además él no gobierna mi vida-

-Sí claro, como tú digas querida-

Estaba por decir algo, pero su celular era demasiado insistente y estaba seguro de que no quería ganarse otro problema y con total naturalidad levantó la bocina, volteándose para esconder su miedo de mí.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS Y POR QUÉ NO ME CONTESTAS? –Le gritó una voz masculina.

Yo no quise seguirla viendo atada a un engaño, tan sólo por el deseo tan estúpido que sentía por él.

Me alejé con cautela de ella, en verdad me dolía verla así pero ella misma se lo había buscado y yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

No quería llegar a casa, de hecho había estado evitando estar ahí todo el día, así que me escondí en una casa de dos pisos, al parecer abandonada, y me tiré en el alféizar de la ventana en una recámara con la vista a la calle y a los departamentos de enfrente.

Traté de relajarme pensando en lo sencilla que es la vida para todos los civiles de la aldea; su vida sin preocupaciones, dispuestos a seguir su vida y su día, tratando de enamorarse o hacer lo que sea que hacen normalmente; pero la luz de un apartamento me hizo sentirme curioso.

Con tan sólo girar mi cabeza encontré un pequeño departamento con la ventana abierta, dentro estaba una cama cerca de la ventana y todo decorado en un bello color azul bajo. Sin duda era la casa de una mujer.

La ventana daba exactamente frente a la habitación en dónde yo me encontraba, creí que era una extraña coincidencia e incluso por un momento pensé que aquella mujer era casada y me sentí mal por violar la privacidad de una pareja; pero lo que estaba a punto de ver fue sin duda inesperado.

Pude ver a una joven con un hermoso cuerpo, tan sólo la cubría un pequeño short blanco que se ajustaba perfecto a su cadera y marcaba a la perfección los glúteos y piernas de la mujer, también llevaba una blusa de tirantes rosa, estaba agachada secando su pelo, lo que me obsequió una vista increíble, cuando se levantó por fin, dejó al descubierto su rosada cabellera.

Estaba anonadado por la visión, pero no me quedé así por mucho, pues ella al tratar de moverse chocó con unas cajas cayendo al suelo y tirándose un estante de libros encima. No pude evitar sonreír un poco era tierna a su manera, porque no creo que otro tipo con la cabeza hueca lograra encontrar tierna a una joven que se sobaba las rodillas con dos lágrimas en sus ojos mientras maldecía con todos sus pulmones a sus libros.

Decidí quedarme a observarla, quería tranquilizarme un poco después de esconderme de una esquizofrénica. ¿Por qué no entré a saludarla, ayudarla y charlar un poco? No lo sé, sólo sabía que deseaba verla así a lo lejos, conocerla un poco, pero sin conocerla en verdad.

Desde ese día decidí seguir escondiéndome de ella (en esta casa que sabrá Kami-sama de quién es), tan sólo verla por las noches embriagándome de ella, dejando libres mis sentidos, deseándola con todas mis fuerzas, quemándome de un inexplicable deseo… por ella.

Verla así: tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan sola, tan rechazada en cierta forma, siendo incluso más temida que la mismísima Tsunade debido a su gran fuerza; anhelando con todas mis fuerzas que comprendiera mi soledad, que me dejara protegerla, de hacerla reír, de hacer con ella lo que con nadie nunca me había permitido hacer; entre estos pensamientos sé que he perdido mi cordura, frente a mí en esos momentos sin que yo lo esperara y sin que ella sospechara nada se desnudó ante mí; no sé qué pasó realmente sólo soy consciente de su cuerpo desnudo, de su magnífica figura frente a mí que se grabó a fuego en mi mente haciendo que latiera desbocado mi loco corazón, naciendo en mi ser un fuerte deseo por ella, por su figura, por su belleza tan diferente, por sus labios, por rozar su piel… todo ese deseo se hizo evidente en mí desde esa noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta rán! jejeje<strong>_

_**Espero sus reviews *sigue rodando más bolas de paja***_

_**n / / / n U**_

_**Nos leemos después!**_


	4. Kakashi Hatake

**-DUEÑOS DE LA NOCHE-**

**BY: Miyandy.**

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto y su mundo le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a MASASHI KISHIMOTO, sólo tomo sus personajes para hacer una historia alterna por PURA DIVERSIÓN... y al mismo tiempo, ésta historia es de mi completa autoridad y no dejo que NADIE la tome bajo ningún concepto. Si alguien hace caso omiso a ésta advertencia les haré caer un rayo encima! ¬¬**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO #3 "KAKASHI HATAKE"<p>

El nombre que había estado torturándolo desde ya hacía un par de meses y ¿por qué razón lo hacía? Simplemente por dolor.

Kakashi Hatake es un ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja ex-sensei de la pelirrosa que se había jurado mantenerla a salvo de cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de lastimarla, incluyéndola a sí misma; tarea que no resultaba para nada sencilla, sobre todo cuando a la joven pelirrosa se le ocurría de repente que era lo suficientemente grande como para vivir por su cuenta.

Se sentía herido en alguna forma, puesto que se enteró por parte de Shizune… una semana después de que ella ya se hubiese instalado en su departamento nuevo.

Pensaba en todas aquellas historias que pasó con esa jovencilla, en su ahora extraño parecido con su antigua compañera de equipo Rin, en su maravillosa sonrisa, en la manera tan tierna en la que el ninja que copia no se dio cuenta… pero tocó su viejo y cansado corazón.

Se sentía tan viejo como para sentirse de esa manera. Recordaba cómo su antiguo amigo Obito le mencionaba la manera en que pensaba en Rin, en cómo la protegería, la cuidaría y vería siempre por ella; en esos momentos aquello sonaba tan estúpido y justo ahora sentía que todos esos sentimientos llegaron tarde a su vida, Sakura aún era una niña, una joven lo bastante pequeña como para enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre imposible… que nunca sería él.

Y él ya era todo un hombre, lo suficientemente maleado y lo suficientemente solo como para pedirle a su corazón que latiera por algo más que no fuera su deber como ninja para su aldea. Además su ego fue sumamente lastimado ¿desde cuándo se enamoraba de niñas pequeñas? Supuso por un momento que le había afectado las pláticas de Gay sobre "la llama de la juventud eterna" o lo que sea que balbuceaba o quizás fue la admiración de Jiraya-san por las jovencitas; lo que haya sido, lo hizo contagiarse también.

Me encuentro teniendo extraños sentimientos en cuanto a mi pequeña amiga Sakura y aquella misteriosa sombra que la "vigila" durante sus noches.

No sé si será la forma en la que ella pasó su cumpleaños, la forma en la que ella cumplió 20 años, la manera en la que le he mentido, el cómo nuestra relación ha cambiado durante días y días, o simplemente el darme cuenta de que no me sirvió de nada actuar como un completo idiota; olvidándome incluso de mí mismo, quien yo soy realmente, tan sólo por tratar de conquistarla.

Cuando la conocí era una niña bastante odiosa, enamorada del más joven de los Uchiha, que no hacía nada más que ponerse en peligro por salvarlo a él. Aborrecía a Naruto, trataba de ser victoriosa en todo sin esforzarse demasiado, vanidosa, egocéntrica siempre era… irritante… algo típico en su edad. Estoy consciente de que ella ya no es una niña, ya no necesita al amigo fiel que le permite llorar en su hombro y acariciarla mientras le dice quedamente "todo estará bien". A su vez, yo ya no soy un niño, soy un adulto con necesidad, que mira cada vez más lejos su mundo, porque el mío es diferente, crecí diferente, nací diferente, SOY notablemente diferente.

Ya no puedo tratarla como una niña, ya no puedo fingir ser su amigo, porque ya no la veo así; ahora por fin la observo con todo su esplendor. Ella es una mujer, una hermosa mujer de 20 años que vive su vida, que cree firmemente que ayudar a los demás ayudará al mundo; es una mujer bella y sincera, sin malicia en su vida, que no conoce los verdaderos límites de las personas, sólo conoce sus consecuencias al ser ninja médico.

Ella es tan ajena a mí.

Y tan necesaria en mi vida al mismo tiempo.

Pero antes de en verdad dejarme llevar por extraños y confusos sentimientos, me dispongo a encerrarme en casa (acabo de llegar de la de Sakura) y leer un poco mi Icha Icha para sacarme a la pequeña de la cabeza.

No sólo por ella, yo soy ya un hombre demasiado grande para ella y conociéndola sé que ella no es la mujer que yo necesito en mi vida, que me haga dejar de sentir ésta soledad en la que me encuentro…

¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?

En verdad me afecta estar cerca de Haruno.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, me dispuse a bañarme y a echar la ropa que había usado la noche anterior al cesto; en algún momento debía lavarla lo sabía, pero ahorita no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Y al desvestirme lentamente, recordé que había instalado cámaras en la habitación de Sakura… quizás debería tener más respeto por mi alumna, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba saber quién era el idiota que se metía en su departamento tratando de sorprenderla.

Y sólo logré verla desnudarse poco a poco, puesto que estaba a punto de meterse a bañar… ¡con la ventana y las cortinas abiertas de par en par!

Sin duda ésta mujer estaba loca y yo no dudaría en meterme en graves problemas con ella… por verla desnuda en su casa en lugar de tratar de descubrir quién es el intruso.

/~Itachi~/

Verla desnuda fue lo más maravilloso que mis ojos pudieron haber visto; ni en mis más locos deseos pude haber me imaginado que algún momento de su vida ella fuera un tanto exhibicionista… sin duda aflora todos mis pensamientos perversos, todas mis emociones dormidas e incluso mis sentimientos vouyeristas que no sabía que tenía.

La emoción subió por venas como pólvora, quemándome por dentro, electrocutando mí cuerpo, rogándome por abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mía, devorar cada centímetro de su piel, besar sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos, de morder su piel hasta arrebatarle aquella pálida coloración… en fin, me moría de ganas de _marcar mi territorio._

Cada noche al verla era una sensación indescriptible, sus ojos, su boca, su piel, su extraño corte de cabello y sin duda, su inusual forma de creer que su recámara le daba intimidad.

Sin reparo alguno, cada noche que la visitaba ella se desvestía frente a la ventana, lográndome sacar más de un suspiro o gruñido bajo. Era tóxico, ella era lo que necesitaba, me saciaba en ella. Podía verme noche tras noche mirándola, sintiendo crecer mis ganas de hacerla mía bajo mi pantalón, queriendo vaciar mi angustia, mis días tan mundanos en ella, tomar sus caderas, besar sus labios, tocarla, hacerla mía, satisfacerme con ella.

Aunque mis pasiones bajas se afloran con ella, no siento en verdad remordimiento alguno por lo que necesito de ella, es fascinante, sin duda es especial… pero no me imagino llenándola de amor.

Después de lo que pasó con Ten Ten, sin duda he perdido las esperanzas de enamorarme o de establecer amistad con cualquier otro ser humano de la aldea (o del mundo).

Aunque también es por demás extraño darme cuenta de que no puedo dejar de verla, ¿quizás porque desde su cumpleaños ella no se me acerca?

No sé si realmente se está haciendo la difícil o me está esquivando a propósito, pero es frustrante y me hace sentirme como león enjaulado… ¡no puedo acercarme demasiado! Me ignora, me evita o me pasa de largo y eso es difícil.

Hoy tardo un poco más de lo usual en vigilarla (puesto que me pasé la noche entera viéndola dormir), y aunque apenas son las 9:00am ella sale corriendo de su departamento, lo que me hace poder entrar sigilosamente y moverme libremente por dentro para poder buscar algo que me ayude a acercarme más a ella.

Sin duda el baile de la otra noche en el bar sirvió de mucho, ella sin duda sabe caer en las tentaciones con extraños. Pero al mismo tiempo se aparta ¿estará jugando conmigo? ¡Tiene 20 años! Así que dudo mucho que ella sea aun inocente en cuanto a los temas de seducción.

Ese encuentro marcó mis ganas de hacerla mía, de saber qué es lo que tiene que ofrecerme para captar mi interés (lo cual es algo difícil de mantener), y el por qué ahora me siento como un patético vouyerista.

Tiene un cuarto muy simple, con tonos rosados y blancos, con un lobo blanco en su cama, con libros de medicina por todos lados (puesto que los lee y se queda dormida), y un mueble con una televisión, reproductor de películas y por supuesto, un estante lleno de películas.

La mayoría son historias románticas… sin duda es una muchacha común, llena de romanticismo, una niña que ha recibido amor incondicional de sus padres y que jamás ha visto de primera mano la crueldad del mundo… ¡qué flojera!

Bueno, sin duda es sólo un pequeño bocadillo que aún no me he podido comer.

Cuando estoy a punto de retirarme veo un pequeño cuadernillo azul tirado en el piso, con la portada llena de dos iniciales S.H y S.U…*

¿Su diario?

Por un momento me picó la curiosidad de leer y descubrir a la verdadera peli rosa, pero… ¿Qué significa S.H y S.U.?

Tuve la sensación de que me habría encontrado con algo prohibido, que esto era algo que estaba seguro que no debía saber; pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad era brutal… necesitaba saber qué demonios significaban esas iniciales y debía saberlo ¡Ya!

_Abrí el cuadernillo, la primera página estaba escrita, una bella caligrafía en cursiva…_

_»Carta ·1_

_"Acabo de verte, ¡y me has parecido de lo más encantador! Toque justo de misterio, una imponente personalidad, los ojos obscuros cómo la noche y hermosos cómo el mar… tu voz tan seductora a pesar de tu corta edad… y el hecho de que a ninguna niña le has dado señal alguna de que te gustan… podré ser yo… espero ser yo quién enamore tú corazón."_

_»Carta ·2_

_"Después de estar tan fascinada cuando te conocí, te escribí unas cuantas letras, porque en mi mente vagaba tú recuerdo, ese hermoso recuerdo de tú mirada tan infantil y la más bella que yo he visto._

_He notado que hay muchos chicos en la academia de la hoja y ninguno me parece tan atractivo como tú a pesar de que no te dignas a mirarme, tal vez por como dice Ino por mifrente de marquesina.¿Podrá ser ese un impedimentopara que logre enamorarte Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Podrás ver al cerezo debajo de esa frentesota?_

_Ah, pienso en ti y suspiro… ¿cómo puede existir tanta perfección en un niño tan pequeño? Eres perfecto por dónde te mire… y veo que tal vez eres el único que me mira a los ojos antes que a mi frente, eso me da una vaga esperanza de que tal vez estoy empezando a conquistarte._

_Te miro disimuladamente, trato de sonreírte y deseo con mucha fuerza que me mires con un poco de curiosidad, que sepas que me he enamorado a primera vista de ti, que deseo conocerte y que me conozcas a mí… deseo que seas tú quién bese mis labios por primera vez y que me hagas tocas el cielo con tus labios de miel."_

_»Carta ·3_

_"Es gracias a tus ojos que he buscado una figura nueva del otro lado de la luna, porque los conejos no aparecen… tan sólo estorban y cubren a las inocentes mariposas que juguetonas salen de noche en busca de un romance veraniego para poder llevar a los amantes nocturnos un poco de felicidad._

_Las estrellas guardan celosamente mis secretos, porque a ellas les digo noche tras noche que deseo que me ames con todo el corazón y con mi sonrisa enamorada le susurro tú nombre a escondidas, pidiéndole al viento que les confiese a las traviesas mi nombre de mi primer amor._

_Luna, estrellas… ¿cuándo me volví tan cursi? No lo sé, pero soy feliz de haberme enamorado de alguien tan maravilloso cómo tú."_

Cerré el cuaderno de golpe. Así que la pequeña Sakura seguía enamorada perdidamente del idiota de Sasuke.

¡Esa era la razón por la cual no lograba sacarla de mi mente!

No sólo era una de las pocas chicas a las que nunca me les acerqué, y no lo hice porque estaba enamorada de mi hermano.

¡Bueno! Pues él ya no está más por aquí.

Si quieres un caballero de armadura brillante, aquí llegó mi princesa… yo haré realidad todos tus sueños y con suerte tu harás realidad algunas de mis fantasías.

¡Prepárate Sakura Haruno! Porque esto ya no es un simple juego, esto es un reto… te arrancaré del corazón a mi hermano y de paso me divertiré un rato.

Sonreí descaradamente, esto se había vuelto sumamente entretenido ahora, más que antes.

Me propuse dejarle otro regalito, algo que le derritiera el corazón ésta vez y poco a poco la buscaría hasta que ella me exigiera conocernos.

Éste sin duda sería lo más elaborado que habría hecho hasta ahorita para poder sacarla de mi mente y vaciar ésta locura por ella.

/KAKASHI/

-¡Ese bastardo es! –dije secamente al ver la sombra negra que dejaba en el suelo ese viejo cuaderno morado en el suelo de la habitación de Sakura- ¡Prepárate! Por qué Kakashi Hatake te tiene en la mira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta rán!<strong>_

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación... en un capítulo más Sakura se dará cuenta de las perversiones de éstos dos y ambos serán golpeados hasta dar al hospital! buajajajajajaja.**_

_**. / / / . *Se ríe sola porque sigue viendo rodar bolas de paja***_

_**T _ T No sean malos! Déjenme un review! De verdad quiero saber qué les parece el cambio de la historia Y _ Y**_

_**PD: Por cierto... traté y me exprimí el cerebro como nadie sabe para tratar de continuar mi fic "llena de tí", pero al leerlo nuevamente me dí cuenta de que otra vez se salió de contexto y ya no supe seguirlo... así que lo dejé como Short Fic.  
>Una enorme disculpa si alguno de ustedes lo leía o lo seguía... ya no tendrá continuación. Lo siento.<strong>_

_**Saludos desde México!**_


	5. Incompletos

**-DUEÑOS DE LA NOCHE-**

**BY: Miyandy.**

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto y su mundo le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a MASASHI KISHIMOTO, sólo tomo sus personajes para hacer una historia alterna por PURA DIVERSIÓN... y al mismo tiempo, ésta historia es de mi completa autoridad y no dejo que NADIE la tome bajo ningún concepto. Si alguien hace caso omiso a ésta advertencia les haré caer un rayo encima! ¬¬**

CAPÍTULO #4 "INCOMPLETOS"

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
>Distant faces with no place left to go<br>Without you within me I can't find no rest  
>Where I'm going is anybody's guess<p>

Dos hombres diferentes, dos lugares lejanos, ambas miradas perdidas en el abismo y en la lejanía; tratando de comprender cosas que no comprenderán.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete<p>

Los ojos obscuros de él, mostraban frialdad una característica que nunca se perdió. Trataba con todos los medios posibles olvidarse de su cabello o de su enigmática figura. Cavilaba durante el día y en las noches se disponía a observarla hasta que se quedaba dormida, por alguna razón eso le hacía conciliar el sueño… un sueño que nunca pudo dejarlo libre de sus actos.

Voices tell me I should carry on  
>But I am swimming in an ocean all alone<br>Baby, my baby  
>It's written on your face<br>You still wonder if we made a big mistake

Sus ojos bi colores mostraban aburrimiento, un sentimiento que era comúnmente visto por sus ninken. Sólo Pakkun logró ver más allá de su aparente aburrimiento; su amo estaba triste.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete<p>

Él nunca fue realmente hábil en demostrar sus sentimientos, pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que el peligris estaba sufriendo y de una manera bastante arrebatadora, al grado de mostrarle a todos su tristeza, aun cuando ésta sólo fue visible para Pakkun.

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
>I don't wanna make you face this world alone<br>I wanna let you go (alone)

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, como si algo o alguien desde el cielo los llamara, creando un momento incómodo para ambos.

Uno recordó a una pequeña de cabello castaño, que le sonreía amablemente, su sonrisa se ensanchaba al verlo y poco a poco su rostro se distorsionó hasta formar a una joven de cabellos rosados; sin saberlo se sonrojó, pensando que quizás se estaba enamorando… _tardíamente._

El otro recordaba a una chica de chonguitos café, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y de mirada provocativa. Poco a poco sus sentimientos por ella tomaron forma hasta volverse odio mismo y ese mismo odio por ser tan débil se volcó en un sentimiento puro y sin forma, que lo llenaba de una calidez rosada.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete<p>

Con los corazones latiendo fuertemente cada uno se dispuso a observar a esa señorita con un peculiar color de cabello, que no los dejaba estar con tranquilidad.

/KAKASHI/

Estoy seguro de que Pakkun me observaba detenidamente, cosa que sólo logró ponerme demasiado inquieto, él no era precisamente un perro bastante afectivo y eso había hecho una amistad sólida entre los dos.

Más sin embargo hoy no estaba para esto, no podía hablar, nadie podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo más que yo mismo, porque ni siquiera podía explicar algo que mi cerebro no lograba descifrar.

Tenía toda la teoría en mi cabeza, incluso busqué libros e información sobre esto, pero obviamente esto no me hacía particularmente un experto en la materia.

La única referencia tangible de lo que significaba enamorarse era sin duda sus dos mejores amigos: Obito y Rin. Y justo ahorita ninguno de los dos ayudaba para nada.

Ambos habían muerto, él se encontraba sólo y no tenía la confianza suficiente para preguntarle a nadie con respecto a su situación; incluyendo al pequeño Pakkun quién no dejaba de mirarlo.

Convoqué a mis ninken.

-Muchachos, quiero que se queden junto con Pakkun a cuidar mi casa, no quiero que nadie entre por ningún motivo.

Todos asintieron, menos Pakkun quién quizá me conocía mejor que yo mismo.

-¿A dónde irás Kakashi?

-Te di una orden, por una vez cúmplela sin preguntar –le dije irritado, el perro agachó sus orejas con vergüenza- estaré fuera tres días, no salgan.

Salí de mi departamento para tratar de aclarar mis ideas, tres días de entrenamiento solo me harían bien, podría sacar toda mi frustración y pensar con más claridad, además de que podría leer Icha Icha sin que nadie me moleste.

_***A partir de éste punto, cómo sugerencia pueden escuchar la canción LOST IN YOU de ROD STEWART, una de mis favoritas y la que me ayudó a proseguir n.n* **_

Corrí a través de la aldea hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, ese dónde tantas cosas pasaron, dónde vi crecer y desarrollar las habilidades de mis alumnos; ese dónde la conocí por primera vez y quizás el mismo lugar dónde me empecé a enamorar de ella.

Tan sólo llegar, mi mente se inundó de recuerdos como siempre solía hacerlo cada minuto que pasaba por aquí. Pero no sólo esas sensaciones llenaron mi cabeza, sino que un cálido sentimiento empezó a florecer en mi corazón.

Sakura siempre fue una muchacha diferente, siempre sonriente, extraña, algo ingenua y orgullosa; era odioso pensar en cómo prefería estar cerca de Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca había comprendido el por qué me molestaba tanto verla babear literalmente por el muchacho; pensaba que era debido a la frustración que me hacía sentir el que mi alumna no me pusiera atención, como si no supiera el privilegio que era que yo los guiara.

En estos momentos quiero creer que siempre le tuve celos a Sasuke, Sakura era apenas una niña cuando la conocí, eso es verdad. Pero ella era tan parecida a Rin y creo que me recordaba tanto a ella que empecé a tomarle cariño, como si se tratase de mi amiga fallecida, como si yo no hubiera cambiado, como si no la hubiese matado, como si estuviéramos juntos aún.

Aunque puse especial atención en Sasuke tratando de conducirlo por un camino diferente al que él se había forjado, no pude dejar de prestar atención a mis pequeños alumnos, Naruto era un tarado que difícilmente podría hacer algo valioso, vaya que disfruté equivocarme con él; mientras que Sakura era una boba enamorada que no le importaría arriesgar su vida con tal de salvar a Sasuke, lo que me suponía una gran amenaza para nuestras misiones. Eso creía yo.

Todo cambió cuando Sasuke y Naruto se fueron, la quinta Hokage empezó a entrenar a Sakura mientras yo me dedicaba de lleno a mis misiones como ninja, extrañando mucho a los chicos; en realidad extrañaba más al pequeño cerezo, aunque yo no deseaba admitirlo.

Su risa, su inteligencia, la forma en que siempre trataba de demostrarme que era una gran ninja, tal como Sasuke o Naruto.

Todo cambió radicalmente cuando volví a verla, estaba un poco más alta, su mirada era mucho más segura de lo que yo recordaba, se había dejado el cabello corto, enmarcando su rostro y resaltando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Su ropa también sufrió cambios, llevaba ahora una falda corta, guantes en sus manos y su mayor cambio fue la increíble fuerza que desarrolló, enorgulleciendo a su sensei la Sannin Tsunade.

A pesar de su peculiar color de pelo, en un principio me negaba a creer que era ella, se veía sumamente diferente, mucho más segura y atractiva.

Realmente no quería creer que ella era Sakura, porque eso significaría darme cuenta de que ella era ahora una mujer, una mujer que se veía hermosa con cabello corto y deseable al mostrar sus piernas.

Pase el resto del día y el siguiente enumerando las razones por las cuales ella capturaba mi atención, descubriendo cosas que jamás habría notado en otra mujer y sobretodo que ella era muy diferente a Rin.

Entrené duro, tratando de sacar ciertos pensamientos de mi cabeza, tales como sus piernas, sus labios, el color de su piel; encontrándome con que era un gran discípulo de Jiraya-sama y de Minato-sensei.

Me sentí avergonzado por pensar en ella de una forma poco decente, por imaginarme devorando sus labios, mientras ella se sentaba en mis piernas sonrojándose hasta hacerme perder la cordura.

Físicamente ella era una mujer, una muy deseable mujer que me hacía perder la concentración de cualquier cosa que tratara de hacer con tan sólo imaginar su nombre; pero había espacios dentro de mí que me gritaban que ella aún era una niña, que no tardaría en buscar sus propias aventuras dignas de su edad mientras mí corazón era roto en miles de pedazos tratando de enamorarla para conseguir una relación seria, la primera que deseaba desde hacía muchos años.

Al mismo tiempo quería apresurarme por hacerla mía, por impedir que otro tratara de llevarse algo que me había estado costando mucho trabajo no lastimar.

De pronto una necesidad muy fuerte de verla me nació, una extraña inquietud por saber de ella, por asegurarme de que estaba bien corrió por mis venas palpitando con urgencia.

Me dirigí a su casa con velocidad, al llegar ahí me alegré de no seguir entrenando.

/~Itachi~/

Había pasado éstas últimas dos noches encerrado en esta casa esperando a que ella llegara a su departamento estar aquí sin verla a ella no era nada divertido, extrañaba su piel, su cara, su forma de comportarse a veces tan infantil aun cuando se mostraba madura y fuerte ante el mundo. Ella había destruido gran parte de mi vida y me sentía aburrido cuando no podía verla; trataba de terminar con esta locura pronto, pero al mismo tiempo me divertía verla enamorándome poco a poco y casi de manera inconsciente.

Era tan bella y divertida, tan diferente y algo gruñona, pero sin duda única.

Sonreí como tonto, estaba por quedarme dormido por décima vez en el día debido al aburrimiento cuando escuché una ventana abrirse, de inmediato me levanté esperando que fuera ella y ¡ahí estaba! Algo cansada y con el cabello alborotado, pero sin duda hermosa.

Mi corazón latió emocionado, como si yo fuera un jovenzuelo recién enamorado y sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa y una sensación de calidez se esparcieron de prisa llegando vergonzosamente hasta mi entrepierna.

Fue sorpresivo y a la vez embarazoso, no sabía qué tanta necesidad podría llegar a tener con respecto a una persona, sobretodo porque esa persona era ella.

Se cambió de prisa, sin duda volvería al hospital. Me sentí algo triste y algo emocionado al mismo tiempo, al fin tendría tiempo para seguir con mi plan para conquistarla (que casi olvido por estar pensando en que la extrañaba). Mientras ella estaba duchándose y cambiándose para irse de nuevo yo corrí por las calles de Konoha buscando su sorpresa.

No tardé más de diez minutos y fue el tiempo suficiente para que ella saliera apresurada y dejara convenientemente para mí la ventana de su habitación abierta; con cuidado me adentré por ella hasta llegar a su habitación, dejé mis bolsas en su cama y me apresuré a dejar todo como me lo había imaginado.

Primero acomodé su cama en ella dejé una pequeña cartulina finamente doblada en forma de corazón (que una hermosa dama casada me ayudó a formar a cambio de unos besos) con letra finamente escrita (que me costó bastante trabajo poder realizar) y llené de pétalos de rosas rojas a su alrededor formando un corazón aún más grande. Después coloqué un caminito de velas y rellené el mismo con más rosas de color durazno ésta vez. El camino terminó en el baño en dónde la esperaba un oso de peluche color café (el más grande que pude encontrar); su cuarto olía por completo a ella y no pude evitar sentirme excitado, estaba pensando seriamente cambiar al oso por mí sin ropa, pero eso no ayudaría a enamorarla tal como me había prometido.

También dejé una caja de chocolates encima de su cama con una nota que decía un cursi poema que me encontré en un libro y un mapa marcando un lugar en la aldea y con todo y la fecha y hora para encontrarnos, sin duda la idea más perfecta para que ella tuviera una cita conmigo sin que me rechazara, puesto que por muy extraño que le parezca, si deseaba conocer a su guardián nocturno debía verme. Nada podía salir mal.

Estaba todo listo, así que me salí de la habitación con sumo cuidado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, diciéndome mentalmente "_ya eres mía Sakura_"

"Bueno, quizás no tan mentalmente" me dije a mí mismo mientras unas manos rodeaban mi capa jalándome hacia atrás.

-Estás muerto –susurró roncamente la voz-

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me golpeó la cabeza haciéndome perder el conocimiento unos minutos.

Desperté en el suelo rodeado de tierra y algo mareado.

-Ni te esfuerces en levantarte, o al menos no pronto –dijo el peli gris frente a mí.

Me levanté de golpe debido a la sorpresa, olvidando que me estaba ocultando, de dónde acababa de salir y qué había pasado.

-¿Itachi Uchiha? –dijo con sorpresa- ¿Eres tú el que ha estado entrando a la habitación de Sakura? ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Acaso es un truco?

No pude responderle, al menos no quería hacerlo ¿qué le importaba lo que yo hacía y las intenciones con Sakura?

Me miró detenidamente mientras sacaba de mi cuerpo mi pesada capa, ya no era necesario ocultarme más, y comencé a sentirme nervioso al notar que no dejaba de verme.

-¿Qué… qué… demo… nios… es eso? –dijo señalando mis pantalones-

Mire lentamente hacia abajo, tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras.

-Oh… oh… maldi…

No pude terminar porque su puño se estrelló con fuerza en mi cara haciéndome volar un par de metros tras él; traté de levantarme, pero seguía un poco aturdido debido a los golpes, sólo lo vi acercándose peligrosamente con una especie de bola azul en sus manos, mientras sus ojos destilaban furia.

Logré esquivar con mucha suerte el ataque, viendo en la tierra un agujero de aproximadamente 2 metros de circunferencia… ese golpe de haber dado me habría dañado bastante.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? –pregunté- Pudiste haberme matado ¿acaso estás loco?

-Sí fallé, pero el próximo seguro que te doy –dijo muy serio

¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

-Sabía que eras un genio y un hábil ninja ex ANBU, pero nunca me dijeron que estabas completamente loco ¿por qué deseas atacarme, acaso no sabes quién soy y lo que puedo hacerte? –

-Sé quién eres, Uchiha –dijo con desprecio, mostrando su sharingan- conocí a un miembro de tu clan, pero no recuerdo que fueran tan pervertidos.

-¡Ese asunto no te incumbe! –le grité- ¿cómo es que portas un sharingan? Tú no eres Uchiha, sino un Hatake.

-Bien lo dijiste ese asunto no te incumbe _mocoso._

No paró de atacarme, comencé a defenderme, cada golpe que yo lograba darle era devuelto por dos más y cada fallo suyo me daba dos golpes devuelta.

Era sin duda un gran ninja, en ningún momento logré disfrutar una pelea a este nivel.

-Eres bueno, sin duda… pero nadie logrará ser mejor que yo.

-Hmp Yo diría exactamente lo mismo. –soltó con arrogancia- Más te vale alejarte de Sakura.

-Ha Ha Ha –reí lentamente- así que es ella el motivo de esto, es una lástima pero ella es mi próxima misión y no descansaré hasta hacerla mi novia.

-Ella es MÍA –gritó mientras me abofeteaba con fuerza-

Salí volando unos cuantos metros más, distancia que aproveché para salir corriendo.

No es que fuera un cobarde, es solo que deseaba llegar hasta ella y robársela, no permitiría que me ganaran de nuevo.

-¡Eso si logras llegar a ella antes que yo! –le grité mientras corría y dejaba a Kakashi paralizado por la sorpresa-

Sin duda en el amor y la guerra todo se vale y esta vez yo ganaría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo capítulo mañana a las 10:00am estén atentos (si todavía lo siguen U-...-)<strong>_

_**angelikitty: Lista la conti! Espero que te guste n_n gracias por seguirlo y esperar :P Un saludo!**_

_**Saludos Miyandy ^^**_


	6. Confrontación

**-DUEÑOS DE LA NOCHE-**

**BY: Miyandy.**

**DISCLAIMER:Naruto y su mundo le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a MASASHI KISHIMOTO, sólo tomo sus personajes para hacer una historia alterna por PURA DIVERSIÓN... y al mismo tiempo, ésta historia es de mi completa autoridad y no dejo que NADIE la tome bajo ningún concepto. Si alguien hace caso omiso a ésta advertencia les haré caer un rayo encima! ¬¬**

CAPÍTULO #5 "CONFRONTACIÓN"

/*SaKuRa*/

Sin duda los días pasaban algo lentos y divertidos.

Ser ninja médico no es tan difícil o extraño como todo el mundo cree, al contrario es divertido. Siempre y cuando los pacientes no quieran matarnos al atenderlos.

El día de hoy estaba inusualmente contenta, disfrutando al suturar heridas de los ninjas más pequeños.

Jamás le tuve paciencia al llorón de Naruto, pero por alguna razón los pequeñines que estaban entrenándose en la academia eran bastante alegres.

Hacían entre ellos competencias para ver quién lograba aguantar las inyecciones, curaciones o medicamentos que debían suministrarles; simplemente no conocían el mundo como las personas mayores lo conocíamos, su mayor miedo a esta edad era ser avergonzado por algún compañero de clases.

Yo los envidiaba por eso.

Iruka sensei me observaba durante el transcurso del día. Su deber era vigilar que los traviesos niños no desesperaran a las enfermeras, que no se pusieran a jugar a las escondidillas entre los cuartos de los enfermos y que no jugaran a inyectarse ellos solos. Shizune le ayudó a controlarlos; claro que desarolló una gran paciencia, pero logró divertirse.

-Sakura, creo que serás una gran madre -me dijo Iruka sensei.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Sensei, creo que está exagerando. -le dije ocultando mi sonrojo- Además todo mi tiempo lo dedico al hospital o a entrenar un poco, dudo mucho que algún bebé logre soportar a una madre ausente.

-Todo depende del padre ¿no crees Sakura-chan? –esa respuesta solo podía venir de mi sonriente amigo, sonriente y entrometido amigo.

-Naruto, no creo que llegue a casarme y punto. –le dije con un poco de enfado- Mi vida está dedicada a la medicina.

Mi ex sensei sólo pudo sonreírme con dulzura, mientras que Naruto no dejaba de reír como si ocultara algún secreto.

Sonreí un poco y volví a mi trabajo, un pequeño lloraba mientras intentaba ponerle una venda.

-Quédate tranquilo –le dije con voz suave- esto no duele.

-Pero mi brazo me duele mucho –dijo llorando.

-Eso te pasa por jugar a "quién no le duele" –dijo Iruka.

El pequeño de nombre Ryu estaba jugando con dos niños a lanzar piedras al agua, pero a uno de ellos se le ocurrió la brllante idea de lanzarse piedras entre sí para ver a "quién no le duele".

Con la naturaleza de los pequeños y una que otra travesura donde involucraron chakra, todos salieron lastimados, aunque Ryu la pasó peor, puesto que se rompió un brazo. Y con esto perdió el juego, ganándose un sinfín de burlas por parte de sus compañeros.

Sentí mucha tristeza por él.

Me recordaba un poco a las burlas que yo recibía por mi frente. No pude más y lo abracé fuerte.

-No llores ¿ves? Ya te curé, no te va a doler en un buen rato, pero tienes que dejar de jugar así y te prometo que ya no tendrás que volver a verme.

El pequeñín dejó de llorar y me abrazó, pero sus palabras me sacaron de balance.

-¿Si me sigo lastimando podré venir a verte más seguido?

Me miró con ternura e inocencia en su cara, no supe qué decir… aunque a decir verdad no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

En ese momento se oyó el grito de varias enfermeras y el ruido de una ventana rompiéndose.

Dejé al pequeño y bajé a ver qué pasaba, la escena era sin duda ridícula, improbable y extraña.

Dos sujetos se golpeaban el uno al otro sin descanso mientras rodaban por todo el piso de la sala de espera asustando a las enfermeras y a los familiares de los pacientes. En el momento en el que chocaron con uno de los sillones fue que pude verles la cara.

-¿Ka… Kakashi sensei? –dije confusa.

Él peli gris apartó al otro hombre aventándolo al otro extremo de la sala, tenía la cara un poco ensangrentada y llevaba al descubierto su sharingan.

-Te dije que te alejes de ella, desgraciado.

El otro tipo a quién estoy segura de que nunca he visto dijo:

-Eres tú quién no merece estar con ella, ponerle cámaras en su casa… eres un depravado.

Kakashi sólo atinó a golpearlo de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo casi inconsciente, ambos estaban cansados quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban peleando, sus ropas estaban llenas de tierra y tenían sangre en sus manos.

A punto del desmayo el sujeto de cabello negro pasó su pierna por los pies de Kakashi, haciéndolo caer hacia su costado izquierdo.

Ambos jadeaban y aunque querían seguirse golpeando, ninguno de los dos tenía fuerza suficiente, fue en ese momento en el que llamé a las enfermeras para que los levantaran y los atendieran; ninguno opuso resistencia, aunque se necesitaron la ayuda de Iruka y de Naruto para poderlos levantar.

Ambos me miraron con algo extraño en sus ojos, mientras Kakashi mostraba orgullo y un poco de furia, el otro tipo parecía verme con un poco de… lujuria. Me sentí ligeramente violada, así que me cubrí con la bata que traía puesta, como si con eso lograra evitar su mirada.

-¡Deja de mirarla así! –gritó Kakashi

-Le estoy mostrando directamente mi sentir, no como otros –le dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-¡Bastardo! Al menos mi sentir no sólo se aloja en mis pantalones.

Sus palabras me sonrojaron fuertemente y me hicieron enojar aún al doble, éste era un gran día y no iba a permitir que me lo arruinaran dos ninjas ebrios (o al menos creí que estaban ebrios para decir semejantes cosas)

-Deben estar delirando, llévenlos con Shizune para que los atienda. –les dije a las enfermeras que no dejaban de mirarme con asombro.

Dicho esto, arrastraron a ambos hombres que se miraron con furia, creí que todo había terminado. Pero al acercarse junto a mí el hombre de cabellos negros sacó una pequeña rosa roja de su bolsillo, Kakashi al ver esto sacó una pequeña flor de cerezo y adivinando cada uno el movimiento del otro gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡SAKURA ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?!

En ese momento sentí que toda mi realidad acababa de irse al suelo, la habitación comenzó a ponerse helada, bajando al menos uno grados la temperatura cálida que estaba disfrutando en ese momento.

Un espantoso silencio llenó la sala de espera, roto por algunos segundos por algunas enfermeras que soltaron un pequeño respingo, ambos caballeros me miraban expectantes uno con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara y el otro con una súplica no pronunciada en sus labios.

El pequeño Ryu llegó en ese momento mirando a los hombres frente a mí. Me sostuvo de la mano y dijo:

-Déjenla, quiero que ella sea como mi mamá.

Sus palabras me sacaron de asombro, lo recogí en mis brazos y me alejé de ahí con la intención de seguirlo curando.

-Pequeño tú mamá no va a estar nada contenta con verte así –le dije para distraerme.

-Sakura-sempai –me dijo con cariño- ¿puedes acompañarme a casa?

El pequeño se aferró a mí, yo no pude evitar sentir un poco de calor emanando de su cuerpo, lo abracé con fuerza y me dirigí a la salida.

-Avísale a Tsunade-sama lo que ocurrió ésta tarde con Kakashi y el otro chico, por favor dile que estaré fuera el resto del día y que me reportaré con ella el lunes próximo –le comenté a una de las doctoras que estaba llegando para cumplir su turno.

Tras salir del hospital el pequeño Ryu me miraba atentamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté para evadir ese incómodo momento.

-Esos tipos están enamorados de ti ¿verdad?

Su pregunta me dejó fría y sólo atendí a sonreírle ¿cómo le explico que no sé qué está pasando?

El pequeñín bufó un poco y comenzó a mirar el camino, para poder avisarme exactamente a dónde debía dirigirme.

-Si quieres mi opinión –dijo tras unos minutos- sal con el peli gris. El otro tiene cara de pervertido.

Yo me reí con gusto, si tan sólo conociera a Kakashi.

Le desacomodé un poco sus cabellos, sin duda los pequeños tenían su forma de ver el mundo, preocupándose tan sólo de divertirse, sin advertir lo que sucede con los adultos a su alrededor.

Ya después me encargaría de saber que se traían exactamente esos dos y sobretodo averiguaría quién era el peli negro.

-TSUNADE-

-¡Más les vale explicar lo que acaba de ocurrir en éste hospital, porque ninguno saldrá de aquí hasta que esté conforme con lo que tengan que decir! –les grité.

Sin duda Kakashi lograba sacarme completamente de mis casillas pero ¿Itachi Uchiha? Él era el hombre más tranquilo de todos, lejos de sus rumores de romance, era la mayor parte del tiempo un hombre calmado que sabía sacar su enojo o cualquier otro sentimiento en batalla con sus enemigos.

Cuando llegué al hospital, Sakura ya no estaba, la doctora me dijo que acababa de irse con un pequeño estudiante de Iruka. Evento que sin duda no era una sorpresa puesto que mi pequeña alumna solía pasar tiempo extra en el hospital muchas veces, así que hicimos un pequeño acuerdo, ella saldría temprano cualquier día y las horas restantes las pagaría en el transcurso de la semana.

Más sin embargo lo que realmente me sorprendió fue el ver a dos hombres medio golpeados completamente arrastrados y algo ensangrentados tendidos en dos camas diferentes.

-¡Maldito! Si tan sólo te hubieras quedado fuera de mis asuntos en éste momento no estaríamos tendidos aquí esperando a Shizune y al Hokage para ser castigados. Como si no tuviera suficiente –dijo algo malhumorado Itachi.

-Ya te dije que esos no son _tus _asuntos y sinceramente no deberías hablar así de ella –dijo con indiferencia y enojo Kakashi.

-¡Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade ¡Qué bueno que llegó! Estaba buscándola, tengo que informarle que una ventana de la sala de espera está completamente rota, los sillones abollados y el jardinero acaba de avisarme que todo lo que plantó está completamente desenterrado. Sin mencionar que el chidori de Kakashi dejó una marca permanente en uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

Me quedé un poco sorprendida, aunque no mostré ni un poco de emoción. ¿Qué se supone que pasó aquí?

Shizune estaba preocupada, incluso los médicos se veían algo preocupados, las enfermeras no paraban de reír y susurrar mientras miraban a Itachi o a Kakashi al pasar junto a su habitación.

Me giré hacia ellos.

-¡Nadie sale de aquí hasta que alguien me explique qué le están haciendo a mi aldea!

/KAKASHI/

-Éste sin duda ha sido y quizás será el día más largo de toda mi existencia. –dije cansado.

-Eso lo puedes apostar cómo que soy el Hokage aquí –dijo Tsunade mientras cerraba la puerta tras nosotros frente a todo el hospital y a una sorprendida Shizune.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Creo que ahora si se metieron en problemas nuestros amados dueños de la noche XDD amo a Tsunade, será mi nueva heroína(?)<strong>_

_**Qué les deparará ahora? Pues esperen el próximo cap. ^^**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Saludos. Miyandy**_


	7. NOTA A MIS LECTORES (provisional)

Buenas tardes a todos.

Queridos lectores, sé que me he desaparecido durante mucho tiempo de fanfiction (y quien me siga, sabrá que tampoco ya no he estado activa en Deviantart, mucho menos en twitter).

Sé que muchos de ustedes sabrán que radico en México, lo cual no me ha hecho algo así como la vida muy sencilla... el presidente que está en estos momentos no nos ha hecho la vida sencilla, tenemos muchos problemas, muchos de los cuales requieren mi atención entera. Causando que ni siquiera pueda escribir o siquiera seguir el hilo de mis historias o de mis ideas.

Quizás no tenga tantos lectores o seguidores, pero era mi deber avisar.

Además, ahora estamos con una ley encima... el gobierno quiere aprobar una ley en donde se puede tener un registro de TODO lo que hagamos con internet (whatsapp, facebook, deviantart, youtube, twitter... por consiguiente fanfiction y más) Cosa que sin duda me llena de indignación, de miedo, de coraje, de mil cosas.

Señores, tengo que expresarles que de aprobarse dicha ley (cosa que de seguro pasará... a este gobierno le valimos mad"#$$... gorro...), no podré actualizar ni siquiera volver a escribir, puesto que si al gobierno le parece que lo que hago puede ser protesta o cosa anti-gobierno; me pueden pasar mil cosas más (que ni Dios bendito lo mande U_U ).

Así que realmente no sé que pasará con ésto, con mi país, con mi vida...

No es excusa, sé que muchos de mis paisanos siguen escribiendo y publicando a pesar de todos los problemas que hay en el país; pero es que muchos de nosotros nos sentimos atados de manos, son muchas situaciones en mi pais.

Dejo esta pequeña nota... a modo de disculpa, trataré de todos modos de seguir publicando... espero que la dichosa ley no sea aprobada y que logremos hacer algo con éste país, para que tome rumbo y podamos dejar la esclavitud de siempre.

Saludos desde México! Un abrazo fuertote y mil bendiciones a todos.

PD: Si quieren apoyarnos, POR FAVOR ayúdenos en twitter con el TT # EPN vs Internet (TODO JUNTO).

Mil gracias a todos! Y hasta siempre... espero poder seguir en contacto con todos!

~Miyandy


End file.
